Sailor Ball Z~Lita and Krillin's Love Story
by chocolate strawberry selenity
Summary: One of my best friends (I leave you only with the name Lita) wrote this, and I typed it up. It's about the love phenomenon of Lita and Krillin, and the humor of their lives. I love this story, it's so cute! Pleaase R&R.


"Hm, I think I'll stop at the arcade to see how Andrew's doing

Sailor Ball Z

By Samantha Bradley (Lita)

Typed by Selenity Time 

"Hm, I think I'll stop at the arcade to see how Andrew's doing." Lita said as she was walking to her apartment. Lita's long brown hair got caught in the wind as she walked through the clear door of the arcade.

"Hey, Lita! Where are your friends?" 

"Oh, I don't know." Lita said. _Who cares when you're around. She thought._

"Oh. Well, it's my lunch break. I'll buy you lunch." He said.

"Fine with me." Lita responded, and they seared off towards the café next door and sat down at a table next to a window. A really pretty waitress came to take their orders.

"I'll take one slice of cherry pie, please." Lita said and looked up to see Andrew's sister.

"Oh, uh, hi!" Lita said.

"Hi. Are you Andrew's new girlfriend?" she asked.

Lita turned red as she said "no."

"Um, can I order here?" Andrew asked his sis.

"Oh, yeah, sure. What would you like today?" She asked him.

"Uh, how about a sub sandwich and a soda." He said.

"Okay, your orders will only be a little while." She said as she left.

"So, he already has a girlfriend…" Lita said disappointedly. She was sad, for most guys were afraid of her because she was a so-called 'karate-maniac' (to Melvin).

_I'm, like, the only girl without a boyfriend and that's sad. She thought. Their order came and they ate._

"Well, I better get home." She said.

"Okay, I'll walk to the arcade." Andrew said. 

He took her to the arcade.

"Well, better get back to work." He said, then gave her a quick hug and went inside. She stood on the sidewalk in shock.

"Bye…" She whispered and ran home.

"Ahhhhhhh…." She said as she laid on the couch of her two-bedroom apartment. She looked to the picture on the coffee table.

"I wish you were still here." She said to the picture of her parents. Her parents had died the year before in a terrible plane crash.

"I hate planes…" She whispered. Before her eyes could get blurry from tears, she shook her head and looked at the clock.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm late! They're going to be so mad! Ughh!!!" She screamed. She forgot that the scouts, Serena, Ami, Raye, Mina, Celia[Pluto], Hotaru, Coren and Nirissa[Uranus and Neptune], all met to talk Sailor business. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door, locking it behind her.

"Where _is she? There's important news we have to tell her!" Raye screamed._

"She's never late!" Serena said.

"That's because you are!" Raye said as she stuck her nose in the air.

"Well, maybe she's studying and forgot." Ami said.

"For one thing, she doesn't study, and another thing, she never forgets about things like this!" Mina shrieked at Ami.

"I'm almost there… Just around the corner, and…" 

"And why are you so late?" Luna asked.

"Um… studying?" Lita said.

"I don't think so. You've got some explaining to do!" Luna said. Lita walked slowly to the scouts.

"There she is!" Serena said.

"Hi everyone. I'm so sorry I was late." Lita began.

"So… who was it?" Raye asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Well…"Lita said with a smile.

"Come on, do tell." They all said as they moved closer.

"Come on, who was it?" Celia asked.

"Well, I stopped by at the arcade…" She told the whole story.

"He hugged you?!? Oh my gosh, you're so lucky!!!" Serena shrieked. Pretty soon all of the scouts were talking about Andrew.

"Ahem!" Luna said. They all stopped and stared at Luna.

"uh, oh, yeah, we found out who the new enemy is." Raye said.

"And you weren't here!" Luna sighed, then started giving Lita a lecture on not to be late again.

"Okay, I'm so sorry." Lita said.

"Okay, meeting ended." Luna said.

"Well, since today is Friday, why don't you all come to my house for the night?" Lita asked.

"Okay!" the girls shouted, then raced to their houses.

"There are times I don't believe they are the scouts." Artimis said.

"Come on, slow pokes." Lita said as she picked up the two cats.

"Wow, Lita, these are delish'!" Serena said as she stuffed her mouth full of Lita's homemade chocolates.

"Thanks!" Lita giggled, then pointed at Serena's face. It was all coated in chocolate.

"Okay, everyone, no giggling—the cute pizza guy is here! And Serena, go wash your face!" Lita said.

When everyone was ready, Lita opened the door and invited him in.

"Uh, sure. I don't have to be at the shop 'til twenty minutes." He said, thankfully.

"He's sooooo cute!" Raye and Serena said as their eyes googled out of their sockets.

"Shhh!" Lita said.

"Have some pizza." Celia said.

"Uh, thanks." He said as he picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza. He was tall and had short, blond hair and blue eyes.

"My name's Nick… Nick Carter." He said. The scouts told him their names. They ate all the pizza, then said 'bye' to the pizza boy.

"Oh, Celia! I saw your eyes on him… Why don't you run out there and give him this?" Lita said as she took out a ten-dollar bill.

"Uh…okay." She whispered. As Celia closed the door behind her, all of the other including Luna and Artemis ran to the window.

"Uh, here." She handed Nick the ten.

"Oh, thanks! No one has ever given me a tip before… Well, got to go." He said as he started to drive off, but he backed up and shouted "Free tomorrow?" 

"Um, yeah!" She replied.

"Okay, I'll pick you up here at about five?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Celia shouted back, then ran up the stairs and opened the door.

"What did he want?" Mina asked.

"He wanted to know if I was free, and—" 

"And what?" Nirissa asked excitedly.

"—and he asked me on a date tomorrow!" Celia screamed.

"Oh, you're so lucky!" the other girls yelled.

"Okay, let's set up in the living room and watch the new Sailor V movie!" Coren said.

"Good idea! And I just got it on tape!" Lita said. They all brought their stuff to the living room and made themselves comfortable.

"Yo Ami, pet 'er in and start it!" Celia said.

"Okey-dokey!" she said as she pushed start on the VCR.

1 ½ hours later…

"Wow, that was so cool!" Serena said. 

"It was so awesome!" Mina said. They all looked toward Luna and Artemis.

"They're just the perfect couple, aren't they?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Celia agreed as she looked at the two cats curled up together. She turned out the light and everyone went to sleep.

The next morning…

"Well, everyone, got to leave early—got to check on our new enemy." Raye said she left.

"Bye, Raye!" They all shouted.

"Hey, let's get all dresses up and go to the mall!" Serena said.

"Okay!" The others shouted. 

An hour later everyone was ready.

"Oh, I forgot to meet up with Raye! Bye!" Hotaru said.

"Oh, us too!" Nirissa and Coren said, then bolted out the door.

"I guess it's just us." Celia said. Lita looked among her friends. Serena was wearing a really cute denim mini skirt with a maroon tank-top. Her hair was in 'the buns', like usual. Celia was wearing light blue denim bellbottoms (fringed at the bottoms) with a pink tube top. Ami was wearing a light yellow Abercrombie and Fitch shirt and dark blue flares with cute little butterfly clips in her hair. Mina was swirling around in her semi-short orange dress with a flowery, light blue head scarf. Lita was wearing khaki cargo pants with a white long-sleeve shirt with flowery sleeves. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"All of you brought money, right?" Lita asked.

"Of course." They replied. They were walking out when al of the sudden their communicators started beeping.

"Hey, Raye, are you okay? What's wrong?" Mina asked.

"The Negaverse has attacked again, so get your butts down here now!!" Raye screamed.

"Okay, guys, transform, now!!!" Serena yelled.

"OKAY! LET'S GO!!!" They yelled.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"PLUTO STAR POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MAKE UP!!!" They cried out. In just seconds, the regular girls were the beautiful Sailor Scouts.

"Come on, let's go to Raye's!" Sailor Mercury yelled. They ran to Raye's house to be greeted by Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.

"Okay, where's the enemy?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"It's hitting the arcade, where the control room is!" Raye said.

_Oh, no! Sailor Jupiter thought. __Andrew's in there!_

"Let's go kick Negaverse butt!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Yeah, I'm with you, Jupiter!" Venus commented. They ran toward the arcade. _I'm coming, Andrew, hold on. Lita thought._

Venus looked at Jupiter and said, "Hey, earth to Jupiter! Wake up! We're going to the arcade, not dream world!" 

Jupiter looked over with embarrassment, and said, "Sorry, just thinking."

They got to the arcade, and stopped short to meet a huge sharp-toothed plant. It was sucking energy from innocent people.

"Ahhh!!! Help me!!!" Andrew screamed as one vine was chasing him. It was about to wrap around him when he heard

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!!!" 

Lightning came down and exploded the vine. The creature and Andrew looked toward a sheet of fog. When it cleared, they saw the Sailor Scouts.

"In good timing, Jupiter!" Andrew grinned at Sailor Jupiter just as the creature was going to suck energy out of Andrew.

"Hey, Nagaweed, here's your target!" She said as she kissed her hand and slapped her butt. It gave a low growl then threw Andrew on the ground. It was on Lita's heels when Venus cried

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" They heard a loud whine as Venus' attack shocked it. It shook its head, then blew out fire at the Sailor Scouts. 

Sailor Neptune yelled "Deep Submerge!" and blew out the fire. The creature opened its mouth and gobbled all of the scouts except for Jupiter, who's hand was on a vine by its head.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap!" she yelled, eager to let her only friends free. The monster shook its head violently. Jupiter fell down through a huge black.

"Aahhhhhhh!!!!!!" She yelled.

BOOM! She landed on some grass and blacked out.

"What was that?" Krillin thought as he heard some screams. _I'll go check it out. _

He jumped in the air and flew tro where he heard the noise. 

"Gosh, the sky's all black! I wonder why." He was expecting to find an evil rabbit or something, but all he found was mangled body of a beautiful brown-haired girl. He landed by her side and touched her cheeck.

_Wow, she's really cold! Who is she? What does she want? How'd she get here? These questions kept going through his head. _

"I better get her back to my house and get her some warmth!" He said. He pciked her up and flew off.

"Where am I?" Lita asked as she opened her eyes to be in a small comfy bed. "This ain't my room." She thought again.

She peered to the corner and saw a little bald man sitting on a stool in the corner. He looked at her and said,

"You're awake now."

"Aahh! Get away, you Negasleaze!!! I know karate!" She shrieked and jumped on the bed, doing fancy moves.

"Who's a Negasleaze and what is it?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, so you're just a regular guy?" She asked, then sat down on the bed.

"Not just any guy—I'm… Krillin!" He said, then smiled.

"Oh, I'm Lita." She said, then saw that she was just wearing her school outfit.

"Gosh, you must be hungry—you've been asleep for, like, twenty four hours."

"Well, I am hungry!" She said, then smiled as Krillin handed her a tray of food. When she finished, she asked,

"Which way is Tokyo?"

"Um, Tokyo? This is Dragon World." Krillin answered.

"Oh, then how'd I get here?" She asked, then remembered falling through a black hole and falling unconscious.

"Well, I found you laying unconscious in the grass!"

"Oh." She replied.

"You're hurt, so you better stay here for a while." He said, then put a cold cloth on her forehead. "Lay down and rest. I'll put some music on." He said, then left and brought a tape. She laid dpwn and said-

"Do you have friends?"

"Yeah, their at their houses or practicing."

"Practicing what?" She asked.

"Oh, karate or whatever." He said sadly, then looked out the window. "Or caring for families."

"Where's your family?" She asked.

"I don't really know." He sighed, then asked, "Where's yours?"

"My parents died in a plane crash." She said sadly.

"So you've been living by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" He asked.

"My friends…" Then she started crying.

"Don't cry. Crying isn't good to show your emotions." He said, then brushed her face with his hands. "Wipe your tears and tell me what's wrong."

She sniffled then said-

"My friends, they're somewhere in the Negaverse. I tried to save them, but I couldn't."

"Well, how about when you get better I can help you free your friends?" He asked.

"Really? That will be great! Thank you!" She said and gave him a hug. She leaned over and was going to kiss him when she heard "Krillin, can I come in?" 

It was Goku.

"Uh, yeah, I got someone for you to meet. I'm in my room!" Krillin said, disappointedly. Lita pulled the comfy blankets over her shoulders and said,

"Who's that?"

"It's Goku, one of my friends." Krilling said.

"Yo, wuz up! Wow, you got a girlfriend?" Goku was surprised because Krillin had never had a girlfriend.

"Uh…" Lita shook her head.

"Uh… No, just a pretty girl I found unconscious last night." He told the story.

"Ohhh, well hey… we can help you and make you tougher. Come one, Krillin. Lita. Let's go practice." Goku said and started out the door. They leaned toward each other and were about to kiss when Goku yelled-

"Come one, slowpokes!" 

Lita sighed, then got off the bed and slipped her shoes on. She sat down on to tie them, then felt lips on her cheek. She turned around and saw Krillin smiling. She smiled, then said-

"Come on, before Goku gets suspicious."

"Okay." He sighed.

"HIIIYYYAAA!!!" Lita yelled as she used some awesome Martial Arts moves. 

"That's pretty good! Do you have any special attacks?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, do you? We do!" Goku said.

"Um, yeah, but I have to transform." Lita responded.

"Well, then, transform… What do you look like, anyway?" Krillin asked, hoping she wouldn't transform into someone like Frieza .

"Well, I just turn into Sailor Jupiter. Here, I'll show you guys." She said happily. She reached down to get her transforming wand and found nothing. "Where-where'd it go?" She asked, almost in tears.

"Uhh, this?" Krillin asked, taking it out of his pocket.

"Oh, thank you! I thought it was broken!" She cried, ran toward him and gave him a hug. Krillin gave Goku a thumbs up sign. Goku just smiled and thought-

_I think he found her._

When they departed, she grabbed her wand and yelled-

"Jupiter Star Power!" In a spilt 5 seconds she had transformed into the beautiful princess, Sailor Jupiter!

Krillin and Goku stood in awe. When she was finished, she said-

"Tada!"

"Wow, you look… beautiful!" Krillin blurted. She smiled, then looked toward the sky and said-

"Well, go get the rest of your friends—I'm ready to save mine!"

Goku ran to get everyone else and left Krillin and Lita alone. She fell to her knees and started to cry.

"We'll get your friends, don't worry." Krillin said. As he looked into her eyes, she looked into his. They moved closer, then kissed.

"So that's what it's like." Krillin said with glee.

"What?" Lita asked.

"To kiss a beautiful woman… like you." They were about to kiss again when they heard-

"I'm back with my friends!" It was Goku and his friends, and two of his sons.

Lita smiled and said "thank you" in a whisper. Krillin kissed her cheek and held her hand as she stood up. She looked at the others.

_Hmm, I think the scouts would like the others. She thought._

"Okay, everyone, this is Lita and we're going to help her get her friends back from the Negaverse!!!" Krillin yelled.

"Yeaahhh!!!" the others including Piccolo said.

"Okay, we need to hold hands to work this." Lita, who was now Sailor Jupiter, said, so everyone held hands. Krillin, of course, was holding Sailor Jupiter's. 

Lita shouted-

"Jupiter teleportation!!!" (a new attack for her to transport herself to other places—she learned it before)

The sky turned black, then engulfed all of them, then spit them out in a black, dark castle. 

"Hey, get off me, you heavy green bean!" Vegeta shouted at Piccolo, for everyone landed in a huge pile.

As soon as everyone was standing up, Lita took hold of Krillin's hand and said-

"Let's split up—I've never been here before!" So everyone went in twos—this is how the pairs went:Krillin, Sailor Jupiter; Goku, Vegeta; Trunks, Goten; and Gohan and Piccolo.

"Okay, let's split up! Krillin and I will go that way, you go that way…" Soon everyone was going a different way. 

"If you find the scouts, get me!" She said, then took Krillin's hand and then walked toward a dark tunnel.


End file.
